We Just Wanna Make The World Dance
by ZebraStripeDarrenCake
Summary: This is a Loss fic, dedicated to Leigh Ann!


**Because Loss fanfiction is cool. Love you, Leigh Ann.**

* * *

><p>"You mean you've never been to Disney World?" said Ross, gaping at Leigh Ann. She nodded solemnly in response as he continued to stare at her in shock. "RIKERRRRR!" he yelled over to the blonde, motioning him over.<p>

"What do you want, Ross?" said Riker, walking over to the pair. "Oh hey, Leigh Ann," he added, smiling at the girl.

"You know my name?" asked Leigh Ann, shocked.

"Of _course_ I do! I hear it so often after all," he said, winking at Ross.

Ross pretended not to hear him. "Leigh Ann has never been to Disney World. We need to—"

"WHAT?" screamed Riker, interrupting his younger brother as he whipped out his phone, pressing buttons furiously. "We need a flight to Orlando ASAP," he mumbled, still franticly smashing buttons, apparently trying to find the soonest flight. He seemed to have found one, as he shoved his phone in his pocket then grabbed Ross and Leigh Ann by the arm, dragging them over to his car.

"Crap," said Riker, glaring at his blue pickup truck, "I forgot that there isn't a backseat to this car. You two will have to share the passenger seat, okay?" He shoved them into the car before either of them had the chance to answer him, then dashed to the other side and hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and glanced over at the two of them, who were practically on top of each other. He smirked to himself, then sped off in the direction of LAX.

"…Riker," said Ross, whose face was slightly pink due to the fact that a gorgeous girl he barely knew was basically sitting on his lap, "you realize that we just left a mob of fans that were waiting to meet us? Rocky, Ratliff, and Rydel are going to kill us."

"Oh please," Riker scoffed, "Rocky and Ratliff will be happy to have all the girls to themselves. Rydel would probably kill us if she didn't love us so much." When they stopped at a red light, Riker looked over at them, smiling mischievously. "You guys comfortable over there? Nice and cooooozy?"

Ross scowled at him, his face bright red, and opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again when Riker's evil grin expanded. Leigh Ann looked somewhat confused, but decided that Riker was just weird and Ross had the tendency to blush frequently. Riker started to say something, but Ross turned the radio on to drown him out.

_Everybody look to their left!_

_Everybody look to their right!_

_Can you feel that?_

_We'll pay 'em with love tonight._

"OHMYGOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" screamed Riker, turning the volume up so that the entire car shook as he and Ross sang along at the top of their lungs.

_It's not about money, money, money!_

_We don't need your money, money, money!_

_We just wanna make the woooorld dance _

_Forget about the priiiiice tag! _

"IT AIN'T ABOUT THE…" yelled Riker.

_Cha-ching, cha-ching!_

"AIN'T ABOUT THE…" screamed Ross.

_Ba-bling, ba-bling!_

"WE JUST WANNA MAKE THE WOOOOOORLD DANCE! FORGET ABOUT THE PRIIIIIICE TAG!" sang Riker and Ross in unison with Jessie J.

"I haaaaaate this song," muttered Leigh Ann, leaning her head onto Ross's shoulder in an attempt to muffle the noise. Ross immediately stopped singing, then turned his head slightly to look at her. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately moved her head from his shoulder. "Sorry," she mumbled, blushing.

"No no it's okay," he said, also blushing and looking flustered. "You can put your head on my shoulder. If you want. Or I can just tell Riker to shut up. Though I can't guarantee that he'll listen." He looked over at Riker. Riker glanced back at Ross quickly and winked at him, smiling smugly as he continued to bellow the lyrics to _Price Tag._ "Yeah, he won't listen," he said. Leigh Ann smiled slightly then put her head back on his shoulder.

"WE'LL PAY 'EM WITH LOVE TONIGHT!" howled Riker, beaming obnoxiously at the two of them. They reached the airport, which was conveniently only about ten minutes away from where R5 had played their concert.

"Um. I don't have any clothes. Or like… money," said Leigh Ann when they got out of the car.

"I'll pay for your tickets, and I'll lend you my credit card. I'll mail you your clothes," said Riker, striding into the airport. "Though I'm sure Ross wouldn't mind if you had no clothes," he added under his breath. Ross turned bright red once again and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Riker just laughed maniacally in response, while Leigh Ann remained oblivious to the whole exchange, as she was on the phone with her parents.

"Yeah. Florida. No. Yes. Ross Lynch, Mom. Yes, he's the blonde one. No, not the Warbler. The other blonde one. Yeah, that one. Yes. Yes. Okay, Mom. Yeah, I know. Yes, I assume we will be in a hotel. No. Okay. Yes, I know, Mom. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Yeah. Bye, Mom." She turned to Riker and Ross, smiling. "She said I could go!"

"YAY!" said Ross happily, as Riker bought their plane tickets.

"Okay, so your plane leaves in 15 minutes. Go, children. Go go go!" said Riker, shoving the boarding passes into Ross's hands.

"You're not coming with us…?" asked Ross, suddenly looking incredibly nervous.

"I'll be there in two days," he replied, grinning widely once again. "Expect your clothes in the mail tomorrow! BYEEEE!" He pushed them, then skipped out of the airport, chuckling as he went.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So... What gate do we need to go to?"

Leigh Ann looked down at her ticket. "C11." He nodded, and they both began to walk to gate C11.

* * *

><p><strong>Looooooooooool. Compared to Bella's FF, this is complete and utter crap. But oh well. Pizza Christmas lampshade. That's the new Hakuna Matata, by the way. Also, this is just the introductioooooon. And it makes no seeeeeeense. K bye.<strong>


End file.
